Un Futuro
by zackmasterup
Summary: Aquí uno de mis primeros fanfic y escribirme hablando se os habéis gustado
1. Chapter 1

**Una Nueva Aventura Empieza **

Después de salir de isla de los gyojins, los mugiwaras llegan al famoso mar, el Nuevo Mundo, pero al llegar a la superficie se estrenaba una gigantesca tormenta, Usopp y Chopper empezaron a poner los ojos en blanco y llenos de lágrimas y empezaron a gritar: - AAHH nos vamos a morir – dijeron abrazando se uno al otro – Estás tormentas son más fuertes que las de Grand Line – dijo Nami sujetando la escalera del Sunny. De pronto un enorme tornado gigantesco aparecía de lado del Sunny, Brook se quedo laboca abierta al ver el tornado.

-Es, es, es…es un tornado gigantesco, nos va arrastra hacia el – dijo Brook, Usoop y Chopper llorando – Son mayores que los de Grand Line – dijo Robin sorprendida. El barco empezaba ir hasta el tornado – Franky rápido el coup of burst no tenemos tiempo – dijo Nami preocupada – Vale ahora mismo voy – Pero el barco estaba a punto de entrar en el tornado – Luffy tenemos que apartar el barco del tornado, hasta que Franky termine de cargar los barriles – dijo Zoro hacia Luffy – Vale – dijo Luffy.

Luffy salto hacia la parte trasera del barco y a empezado estirase – Gomu Gomu no Bazooka – Luffy siguió usando el bazooka hasta que el Sunny quedo un poco fuera de alcance del tornado – Muy bien, sujetaos bien, COUP OF BURST – y el barco salió volando por el cielo.

Usoop, Chopper y Brook empezaban despertarse, porque ellos tres estaban inconscientes – Nos hemos salido de aquella pesadilla – dijo Usopp con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Eh, veo una isla chicos – grito Sanji desde arriba del mástil – Oh, nuestra primera isla en el Nuevo Mundo – grito Luffy entusiasmado.

Todos fueron a la parte de frente del Sunny y por suerte la nueva brújula de Nami apuntaba hacia esa isla y de pronto se embarcaron todos.

- Uh…está hace mucho calor en esta isla – dijo chopper tumbado en la arena de la playa – si es verdad, hace mucho calor – dijo Usoop mirando hacia el sol.

- Al parecer esta isla solo tiene el clima caloroso – dijo Nami hacia los dos. Todos estaban reunidos, pero, faltaba a Luffy – Oye chicos habéis visto Luffy – dijo Usopp mirando por todos los lados – Es, uno momento estaba aquí de tras mi – dijo Zoro mirando hacia atrás – Alguien más lo visto – dijo Nami preocupada – la última vez que lo vi iba hacia bosque – dijo Robin mirando hacia el bosque – QUE – todos gritaban con mucha ravia.

Mientras tanto vamos con Luffy

- Mmm…está isla hace que las frutas crezcan a un tamaño gigantesco, ha ha ha, me encanta está isla – dijo Luffy emocionado en cuanto comía una fruta gigantesca de pronto oye algo en los arbustos, mirando y salta sobre el arbusto de pronto voz sal de allí – Salga de encima de mi idiota – dijo Zoro frustrado – Ah Zoro, así que eras tú, te has vuelto a perder, verdad – dijo Luffy burlándose – No me he perdido, todos te están buscando – grito Zoro poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Entonces, vamos con ellos – dijo Luffy –yo no sé dónde han ido, pero ellos te reconocen bien, así creo se han ido hacia esa montaña enorme – dijo Zoro mirando hacia la montaña.

Mientras tanto:

-AAAAHHH, que me caigo – dijo Usopp que casi se cae, por suerte Franky le cogió – Estas bien Usopp-san – dijo Brook – vengan, moveos no seáis blande ges- dijo Nami – MIRA QUIEN FUE HABLAR, TU VAS SENTADA EN EL HOMBRO DE FRANKY - dijo Usopp enfadado.

- ¿Creéis que Luffy puede estar en lo alto de montaña? – dijo Chopper mirando hacia lo topo – Pues claro, solo una hay una cosa dónde ese idiota pude haber ido, y aun que no sabemos nada sobre esta isla – dijo Nami frustrada – Nami-san a mi parece una isla desierta normal ¿porque tenemos de ir a buscar a Luffy-san? – dijo Brook – Bu, bu, bueno al saber qué tipo de estupideces ha vuelto hacer – dijo Nami con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Fu fu fu, no creéis que a nuestra navegante le gusta el capitán – dijo Robin con una sonrisa. Nami se quedó sonrojada – QUE, eso es cierto Nami – dijo todos con la boca abierta – No, no es eso – dijo Nami con la cara roja.

- Nami-swan, que tiene que no tenga yo – hablo Sanji llorando y de pronto recibió un puñetazo de Nami en la cara – Ya he dicho que nada – grito Nami con una cara bien enojada, y todos de pronto se callaron.

Al pasar algunos minutos los mugiwaras llegaron al topo del montaña – Llegamos, pero ese de idiota de Luffy no está aquí – dijo Sanji mirando hacia los lados – Entonces, si Luffy no está aquí arriba entonces debe haber bajado, no – dijo Usopp tumbado en el suelo – Ese idiota, y aun que sabemos nada sobre esta isla, puede que le ocurra algo – dijo Nami mirando por toda la isla.

- ¡Está preocupada por Luffy! – Si, está muy preocupada con el – Eso quiere decir, que le gusta – hablaban Usopp, Chopper y Brook, pero Nami los había oído y los miro con una cara muy enojada – Habéis dicho algo – dijo Nami frustrada con mirada muy terrorífica – No hemos dicho nada – los tres hablaban en cuanto se escondían de tras de Franky.

- Lo que nos faltaba – dijo Sanji mirando hacia todos – Eh, que pasa Sanji – dijo chopper mirándole – Ese marimo no está con nosotros – dijo Sanji poniéndose serio – Es verdad, Zoro no está, ah como siempre seguro que se abra perdido otra vez – dijo Usopp sin importancia – Estos dos no han cambio en estos 2 años – dijo Nami apretando los dientes.

De pronto Franky mira hacia el cielo y ve algo que caía y que venía hacia ellos – Chicos mirad algo viene hasta aquí – grito Franky mientras apuntaba con el dedo hacia el cielo.

- Oh no, seguro que es monstruo gigantesco devorador de carne humana – Dijo Usopp mientras chopper y Brook se abrazaban con miedo, Sanji, Franky y Robin ya estaban en guardia para atacar, de pronto oyeron algo – OOOyyyeee, chicos – gritaba Luffy mientras sujetaba a Zoro – Pero si son Luffy y Zoro – Dijo Chopper con una sonrisita.

- Esperad, ellos vienen hasta aquí a todo velocidad – Eso quiere decir que Luffy nos va deja caer de la montaña – dija Sanji y Usopp – Luffy, ínflate – dijo Zoro – Eh, porque – dijo Luffy hacia Zoro – idiota quieres que se caen todos de la montaña – dijo Zoro frustrado – Valle, sujétate, Gomu Gomu no Fuusen – Luffy inflo su panza hasta llegar a la montaña.

- ¿Luffy dónde habéis estaban? – dijo Nami hacia Luffy – Yo estaba por la jungla y encontré un montón de frutas gigantescas y de pronto encontré a Zoro perdido otra vez – dijo Luffy sonriendo.

- Es que nadie os puede dejos solos – dijo Nami enfadada – Ah, te preocupas demasiado – Luffy se sonría mientras sentaba sobre una roca.

Pero no era una roca, era un interruptor que izo aparecer una cueva, pero con tanto temblor Luffy se había caído dentro de ella, pero la cueva se hacía más grande, eso izo que todos se caigan – AAAAAAHHHHHH, nos espachurraremos en las piedras – gritaba Usopp con la boca abierta y los blancos llenos de lagrimas al igual que Nami y Chopper.

- ¡LUFFY HAS ALGO! – Vale, Gomu Gomu no Fuusen – Luffy se cayó en suelo con la barriga inflada y después todos se cayeron encima de él.

- Madre mía que estrés creía íbamos a morir – Yo también – hablaban Usopp y Chopper – Han chicos, ya os podéis salir de encima de mi – Luffy les hablaba, por que empezaba quedarse sin aire.

- Como es posible que una montaña teña esto en su interior – Parece alguien ha estado en esta isla hace mucho, porque esto debe ter tardado años en hacer – Hablaban Robin y Nami mientras miraban hacia el topo.

- Eh chicos, aquí hay otra entrada – Luffy les enseñaba la entrada – Haber "entrada prohibida, aquellos que entran recibirán una muerte muy rápida" – Leía Robin las palabras que tenia al lado de la entrada.

- Que, no yo quiero entrar – Ni yo – Ni yo – Ni yo – dijeron Usopp, Chopper, Nami y Brook – A lo mejor encontramos un grande tesoro hay dentro – Vale, todos a dentro – Pero tía no dijiste que no querías entrar – Todo sea por la aventura – QUERAS DECIR QUE TODO SEA POR LA PASTA.

Después de Luffy converse a Nami todos empezaron entrar dentro a Usopp, Chopper y a Brook no les quedaba otra, a no ir con ellos. Franky iba a la frente porque estaba oscuro y tenia las luces encendidas.

Ellos empezaban a llegar al final, pero Franky para de caminar – Que pasa Franky ¿porque detuviste?, vamos sigue caminando – el dija Luffy – Veo algo brillante – Les señalaba Franky – es verdad se algo brillante – AH, debe de ser uno ojo de uno monstruo – Usopp gritaba espantado mientras se escondía detrás de Sanji.

Ellos siguieron avanzando hasta llegar – Ha ha ha ha si una perla gigante – Todos quedaron de boca abierta y alucinados, sobre todo a Nami con los ojos brillantes que salió corriendo para coger la perla – Espera Nami que sea una trampa – Le dijo Robin, pero Nami ya había cogido la perla.

La Cueva empezó a temblar y de pronto una flecha fina de tamaño de una persona fue disparada hacia Nami – Nami-swan cuidado de tras de ti – Le grito Sanji, pero no iba dar tiempo para que Nami saliera.

Pero Luffy fue rápido y la empurro rápidamente, pero él no tuvo suerte y acabo llevan el flechado en pulmón derecho y lo atravesó y se quedo tumbado en el suelo inconsciente y perdiendo sangre.

Todos se quedaron traumatizados y mordiendo los dientes

-¡LUFFY¡-

**CONTINUARA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sentimientos y Declaración**

- ¡LUFFY!-

- ¡Le ha atravesado! – Usopp gritaba al ver a Luffy tumbado con la flecha apuñalada.

- Rápido tenemos que llévalo al barco para cúrale – les decía Chopper con lagrimas en los ojos.

Zoro corto mitad de la flecha y Franky cogió a Luffy, de pronto empezaron a correr porque el techo estaba a punto de derrumbase.

- Oh no estamos atrapados, que hacemos ahora – Brook se quedaba viendo alrededor como un loco – la montaña esta apunto de derribase – decía Robin mientras veía las rocas cayendo – Rápido por aquí – les señalaba Zoro el agujero que había hecho él y Sanji. Y todos corrieron hacia el final, al llegar se detuvieron por acantilado que había.

- ¡Tenemos que saltar! – Si, y no hay otra opción – le hablo Zoro a Usopp, y todos se saltaron al mar. Brook, Chopper y Robin iban agarrados a Franky, porque ellos eran usuarios de las frutas. Al caer todos, la montaña se cayó abajo sin dejar nada.

Todos estaban tumbados en la playa excepto: Chopper, Franky y Robin, ellos fueron a la cabina de Chopper para curar a Luffy. Todos subían al barco, pero nadie no hacía nada, estaban todos preocupados por Luffy, estaban el resultado Chopper – Oye Robin, ¿ya os habeis acabado? – tocaba la puerta Usopp.

- Aun no, hemos retirado la flecha pero falta tapar la herida – le decía Robin por dé tras de la puerta.

En la parte de atrás del Sunny estaba sentada Nami – ¿Luffy, porque lo has hecho? La culpa ha sido mía, si no hubiera tirado esa perla no estarías herido – Ella decía por sí misma – Chicos, ya hemos acabado – dijo Franky al salir de la cabina.

– Chopper, como esta Luffy – Esta bien estar dormido – decía Chopper a Sanji

- Menos mal, mejor iré a preparar algo comer, ya casi es la hora de cena – Sanji se dirigía hacia la cocina y los demás le seguían menos Nami, ella se fue a la habitación donde estaba Luffy.

Ella se acerco a él y le quito mitad de la manta que le cubría y vio su herida - Lo siento Luffy ha sido mi culpa, si no la hubiera quitado no estarías así – Ella no pudo aguantar más y empezó a llora – Lo siento – dijo una vez más.

Eso ha hecho que Luffy se despertara – NA…mi – Luffy – ella le miro con una sonrisa – ya te encuentras bien – un poco shishishi. Nami porque llorabas – Luffy la miro fijamente – ¿Por… porque has hecho aquello casi te cuesta la vida? – Tenia que salvarte – Sí, pero porque – le dijo Nami fijamente – es porque yo… yo te quiero – Nami sonrojada – Pero, creo que no quedarías enamorada de chico como… - Nami se acerco rápidamente y le beso – Pero que dices yo también te quiero desde hace 2 años, me preocupaba por ti desde que todos nosotros fuimos separados – ellos dos se miraron y dieron otro beso.

- Luffy se vamos a estar juntos me prometes algo – ¡El qué! – No quiero que vuelvas hacer eso – le decía Nami mientras lo abrazaba – Te lo prometo –

Luffy y Nami se estaban abrazando tanto que se cayeron en el sueno. Por la mañana Chopper estaba atendiendo a Luffy – Estas recuperando tan rápido Luffy – Lo sé, me siento mucho mejor – Luffy se puso de pie y se fue la puerta queriendo salir.

- Luffy espera, tengo de te advertir una cosa – ¡El que! – Cuando te vas a comer algo, asegúrate de comer poco, se te llenas hasta quedares como un globo tu herida se abrirá, ajúntalo durante dos días – Chopper se quedo mirando fijamente a Luffy.

- Vale, voy a inténtalo – dijo Luffy con una cara aburrida, y salió afuera – Chicos, ya me recuperado – Ya te has recuperado, si fuiste herido ayer, tu recuperación no es normal Luffy – dijo Zoro – Se seguro que tienes hambre ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? – Si, pero no hace mucha comida hace poca – Sanji se quedo parado por un momento

- EEEHHH – todos se quedaron de boca abierta al oír las palabras de Luffy – Oye, no estarás enfermo – dijo Usopp poniendo la mano en la cabeza de Luffy – No, acido Chopper me dijo que debería comer poco sin oses mi herida se abriera – Menos mal, menudo susto nos has dado – decía Usopp desahogándose.

- Ya nos hemos ido de la isla – Si, la brújula se cargo por la mañana cuando estabas dormido – le decía Franky – Ah, Nami-san ayer por la noche no has venido a cenar ¿dónde estabas? – Nami sonrojada por la pregunta de Brook

- Estuve un poco cansada y fui a mi habitación pero me quede dormida – decía Nami con una sonrisa en la cara.

Luffy se acerco a Nami y se quedaron mirando – ¿Y se les confesamos Nami? – Vale, chicos tenemos algo decir – Luffy y Nami les confesaron y de pronto:

- COOOMMMOO – Usopp, Framky, Brook, Zoro y Chopper se quedaron de boca abierta y Robin solo sonreía – Como que estáis juntos – Entonces, Robin tenían razón, que a Nami le gustaba a Luffy – Chopper y Usopp se hablaban solos, mientras Sanji llega con la comida.

- Luffy aquí tienes la comida – Gracias – Oye, Sanji ya lo sabes - ¡El que! – Usopp hablo a Sanji y después:

- LUUFFFFYYY – gritaba Sanji mirando Luffy – Primero te vas a la isla de mujeres y ahora me quitas a mi Nami-swan – decía Sanji llorando sujetando a Luffy.

Después se quedo sentado en una esquina sujetando las piernas y con ristras moradas encima de la cabeza – Parece que la noticia fue muy fuerte para Sanji-san – decía Brook mirando a Sanji.

Ya se había hecho de noche y todos ya habían cenado, Nami ya se iba a dormir cuando vio a Robin quitando sus de la habitación de ellas dos – Robin, ¿qué haces? – Estoy quitando mis cosas y pasándolas para la otra habitación – dijo Robin con sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué? – Para que tú y Luffy durmáis juntos, ya le avisado a Luffy está trayendo sus cosa – Nami se quedo con las mejillas roja. Luffy estaba en la cocina robando pero Sanji le vio – ESTAS ROBANDO LA COMIDA OTRA – Sanji le dio una patada en cara a tirándole hacia sura.

- Venga nos vamos a la cama – Vale – Luffy se siguió a Sanji pero fue a la otra habitación – LUFFY QUE HACES, ESA ES LA HABITACIÖN DE NAMI-SWAN Y ROBIN-CHWAN – decía Sanji apuntando a la habitación.

- Ahora no Sanji-kun, ahora está habitación es mía y de Luffy – le decía Nami a Sanji mientras se queda traumatizado mientras veía ellos dos entraren en la habitación.

Luffy y Nami estaban acostados en la cama, pero ninguno dormía, los dos estaban despiertos – Nami, esta despierta – Sí – hablaban los mientras se miraban.

- Nami, me alegro que estemos juntos – ¡Yo también! – los dos se acercaban y serraron los ojos y se besaron. Nami sujetaba el rostro de Luffy en cuanto la abrazaba.

**Continuará**


End file.
